A world without you
by nimi1611
Summary: Caspian doesn't have a world without her. Main character death.


A world without you.

Caspian started at the stars shinning outside his window. They never shone as bright as they once had. Every night he gazed upon them and every night and every night then seemed a little less bright. Every day she wasn't here with him a star disappeared. He knew she could never come back; he knew that she would move on and find someone else to love in her own world. Caspian sighed rolling over, turning away from the stars the mocked him. For a long time he had been angry, his people avoided any mention of the queen who had left them afraid of the anger it would cause their young king. In the end Caspian had given up on his anger it was not anyone's fault so he stopped blaming them instead he drifted into a deep depression, he covered it well smiling and laughing with his council. His friends knew better then to believe his cover; it was obvious that the young king was hurting. More than once a passing maid had heard him whimpering behind his closed door, one of his closest friend's lord Drinian often found him alone, in the dark crying drunkenly with a knife lying next to him, these encounters horrified Drinian but he never said a word instead he watched his friend carefully. Even some of the council saw through their king, the truth was written over his face every time a passing lord mentioned married or offered up their daughter. Caspian closed his eyes, hoping to fall into one sweet dream before a new day began.

()()()()

"Caspian wake up, you don't want to waste our time together do you?" Caspian's eyes flew open at the soft teasing voice his heart longed for. "Susan" he reached out to touch her soft skin he'd missed so much "how? What are you doing here?" "This is a dream Caspian" Susan frowned holding his hands in hers. Caspian looked around his room, the only difference was Susan sitting beside him on his bed "why are you here?" he whispered against her shoulder "this is a dream Caspian I'm here because you dreamt me here" she laughed "will I be able to dream of you again?" "Maybe" she laughed again "but I want to move on" "what? Why? I would never, I can't I love you" Caspian exploded "you may love me now but you must move on. You cannot live your life in a dream" and with that Susan was gone. Caspian curled up tears threatening to fall. He would never see her again not even in his dreams.

()()()()

Caspian woke up, sweat covering his chest as he breathed heavily. His dream played and replayed in his mind. Shaking his head Caspian couldn't stop it, he felt like screaming each time he heard Susan tell him to move on, "I can't 'he yelled into the air, brining his knees up Caspian hugged them close to his chest "I can't live without you anymore" he mumbled. Caspian kept thinking about what Susan had said "I want you to move" she didn't want him anymore, she was happy without him, she didn't love him anymore. Caspian had never felt so broken; he didn't want to be here anymore, he couldn't stand it, everyone watching him, changing their conversations when he entered the room. He hated how they could all watch him but never meet his gaze, always avoiding his eyes. He wanted to escape, wanted to be free in a world that would let him fly. Walking over to the small table he used as a desk in the far corner of the room and quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper, he waited until he heard the guards leave before he opened the door and snuck out of the castle and into the open.

()()()()

King Caspian the tenths body was found days later by a group of travelling soldiers. A small note was found lying next to him. His body was brought back to the castle were the people cried and mourned for their king. Nobody ever knew how the king died all they knew is that it was by his own hand. Some say it was poison, some saw he stabbed himself and threw the blade away, some even say he asked the white witch to freeze his soul, but most say he died of a broken heart and the rest doesn't matter.

()()()()()

_Dear Susan.  
You wanted me to move on but I can't  
You said I couldn't live my life in a dream but without my dreams I can't stand the pain.  
So this is my way of escaping. If by some miracle you read this know I love you and although my heart no longer beats it will always be yours.  
Caspian._

**Then end.**


End file.
